


Questions

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story for Mythoughtcrime for their Spoiled Prince AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> http://mythoughtcrime.tumblr.com/tagged/spoiled%20prince%20au

“Does it hurt?”

He was too busy cleaning his gun to register that anyone was speaking to him. He frowned as he concentrated, checking each piece before starting to clean them with a rag and some oil. He snarled when the piece he was in the process of cleaning was suddenly snatched out of his hand. “Hey!” he barked.

“What’s this part called?” Ben asked, flopping back down onto the couch, legs thrown over the arm.

“That’s the barrel,” Hux huffed, pushing himself onto his feet, “and it’s not yours to touch!” he darkly added. He went to take it back, baring his teeth at the other when it was moved out of his reach. “Ben…”

“Answer my first question.”

“What question?” he demanded.

Ben snorted and rolled his eyes. He pushed himself into a sitting up position, smiling as his face was inches away from the other’s in another vain attempt to reclaim the piece of the handgun. This time he put his arms behind his back, slipping the barrel down the back of his tight jeans to keep it away from the redhead a little longer. “I asked you if it hurts.”

Hux had to mentally remind himself that strangling Ben was out of the question. “Does _what_ hurt?” he asked. He blinked when Ben leaned forward, lifting up his eye patch to look at the badly healed scarred flesh hidden underneath. He held still as painted fingers lightly touched the skin there, tentative at first before becoming braver in their exploration.

“This,” Ben said.

“Not in a long time,” he answered. He narrowed his single eye in suspicion as the other leaned forward, trying and failing to stop the heat from making his cheeks darken in color as lips brushed over where his eye had once been. “Ben…”

“I want to go out for dinner tonight!” Ben chirped, pressing the barrel back into Hux’s hand before laying back down, acting as if nothing had happened. “Somewhere I can eat as much greasy shit as possible!” he announced.


End file.
